The Bender Challenge: Terran
by DwaejiTokki
Summary: for alyssialui's "The Bender Challenge," in which 50 prompts are given. Each chapter is one prompt. A series of one-shots.
1. Fire

Prompt 1: Fire

Terran had always thought fire was dangerous. Because it was. So, logically, those who could bend fire to their will were dangerous. Because they were. At least, that was what he had been taught to believe, and what he continued to believe since starting his journey. Wherever he went he could see the destruction fire could wreak. It was a no-brainer, really.

Of course, that was all in the past.

Now Terran knew that there were good firebenders, after all. What a shocker! If it hadn't been for Freya and Soren, he would have died in the cold. Not that he would admit that. He would just thank them for their help and be on his way.

But for now he was huddled close to the fire that the benders had kindly made for him, draped underneath Soren's huge jacket. Even with all the warmth his teeth were chattering, and he couldn't seem to stop shaking. If he could see himself, he would be surprised at how blue his lips were.

"It gets cold this time of year," Freya was saying in her soft, kind voice. She was sitting beside her husband, arms wrapped around her knees and toes pointing at the flames.

"I f-figured th-th-that out, th-thanks," Terran replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Soren and Freya only smiled.

"Lucky we were passing by," Soren said cheerily. "I had a feeling that something exciting would happen today, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Freya said, snuggling into his muscular side.

Terran would never admit it, but he felt a bit warmed by their affection.

"Why are you out here all alone, anyway?" Soren asked, his chiseled face hardening slightly, though not unkindly.

Terran only shrugged. He didn't want nor need to explain himself to passing strangers, even if they did save his life. It wasn't that he was ungrateful, far from it, in fact. But his reasons were for himself only. To his relief, Freya and Soren accepted his half-answer in stride and moved on.

Throughout the conversation (which consisted of the happy couple talking on and on about anything and everything, regardless of whether Terran participated or listened), Terran vaguely wondered whether they would have helped him had they known he was an earthbender. But the longer he was with them, the more he resolved that they would. They just seemed too innocent and kind to leave even a stranger lying on the side of the icy road.

Eventually, he drifted off into sleep, which he would have never done had he mistrusted his company. But when he woke by the same fire, using Soren's jacket as a blanket, and with the couple sleeping not far from him, Terran knew without a doubt that not all firebenders were bad. Freya and Soren were definite proof.

As quietly as he could, Terran folded up Soren's jacket and laid it beside his hulking, sleeping figure, then gathered his own belongings and set out down the road. After a few paces, he suddenly remembered something and turned back. Picking up a thin but sturdy stick, he wrote his thanks into the dirt where he had slept, hoping that they could read.

Then he was gone.

**A/N:** These prompts are written for alyssialui's challenge, The Bender Challenge. They're pretty fun. :) Terran is my OC earthbender, and no one shall have him~!

Thanks for reading, the next will be updated as soon as I write it.


	2. Water

Prompt 2: Water

It was times like this when Terran fervently wished he knew how to swim. No, it wasn't the first time he found himself drowning, but like all the previous times it was terrifying to be unable to escape the water's grasp, which almost seemed to consciously, maliciously pull him down. The frigid water roared deafeningly in his ears.

He managed to break the surface and gasped wildly for air, simultaneously casting his eyes around in an attempt to get his bearings. But Terran's vision was blurry, his mind was reeling with panic, and almost instantly he was under again. Once more, he came up spluttering, trying to maneuver back to his canoe, which had flipped when a particularly large wave swept by.

One of his oars was enticingly close, but just when he made to grab it, a ripple cruelly snatched it away. Terran's head disappeared, followed by his flailing arms.

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, and he choked for air, allowing himself to be pulled up a round disk of ice. Once he was able to breathe, he looked up and focused on the face of his rescuer.

He, who was dressed in the bulky blue attire donned by most water-benders, was looking down at him with concerned (and slightly surprised) blue eyes. The man appeared to be middle-aged and his dark brown hair was tied back. A few locks of it was braided and beaded.

"Are you all right?" his deep rumbled.

"As I'll ever b-b-be," Terran replied nonchalantly, swiping his hair from his eyes. "Th-thanks-s."

The waterbender nodded. "I'll take you to the village and see if we can't get you warmed up."

Terran nodded to that blissful statement. His body was shivering violently, and his ears and fingers stung. "I'm T-Terran," he managed to get out.

"Kuval."

They lapsed into silence, which was fine with Terran because he was desperately trying to get back some semblance of warmth. He always hated the cold, as he never did well in it. Obviously.

The tall icy walls of the northern water tribe loomed up and opened for them. Terran suddenly realized that they must have seen him from the top of the wall and come to save him. Thank goodness for that. Once inside, Kuval guided the ice disk to the snowy walkway and helped Terran up.

"We'll go to my house," Kuval said, jerking his head in the direction they were walking. "It's just a few doors down."

"Th-Thanks," Terran said.

Kuval opened the door and led the boy inside. The heat brushed against Terran's face, making his frozen skin tingle welcomingly.

"I'll get you some dry clothes," Kuval said, releasing Terran's arm once they were beside the blazing fire. "Go ahead and undress."

He willingly obliged, stripping his jacket, shirt, trousers, and shoes. His arms nearly got tangled up in his haste. As he waited for Kuval to return, Terran inched his toes as close to the hot stones as he dared, wrapping his shivering limbs around himself. Kuval finally did, with water tribe clothing, which Terran couldn't bring himself to begrudge considering they were warm and dry.

Kuval turned his back to give him some privacy. "So what were you doing out there?"

"Drowning."

"Ha!" Kuval laughed heartily. "Yes, apparently. I mean, what brings you here? You're obviously from the Earth Kingdom, and they have little cause to be surrounded by so much water."

"True, true," Terran said, tying the pants. The clothes were a bit big on his frame, but he couldn't complain. "I'm looking for someone I think may have traveled here."

The waterbender turned. "Another from the Earth Kingdom?"

"Yes. A friend of mine," Terran said.

Kuval looked thoughtful. "I don't remember anyone, at least not for a long while. How long ago would it have been?"

Terran shrugged. "I'm not so sure Kun came this way, anyway. May have been the southern tribe, for all I know."

"Hm," came the non-reply. "Well, in any case, you can stay here for however long you like. And when you leave, I think you'd do better to have a boat not made of canvas."

Terran smirked at this. "I think it got me far enough, considering I made it myself."

"Ah, very handy, are you?"

"No, not at all."

"Ha!"

**A/N:** Thanks very much for reading! ^-^


	3. Earth

Prompt 3: Earth

Despite the fact that Terran was the only earthbender in his village, he did not get special privileges. Which was unfair, really, considering that Terran deserved respect and honor for his capabilities. Was it not he who scared off the threatening bandits with an earthquake that dislodged several large boulders over their heads? Was it not he who made the farmers' work so much easier by tilling the land with a stamp of foot and a wave of hand? Was it not he who made children figurines from pebbles and stones, shaping them by willpower alone?

So, yes, Terran believed he deserved all sorts of praise. Not that he was never thanked, there was plenty of that. It was just he wanted something more than acknowledgement. He wanted recognition. And when he met Kun, he got just that.

Kun showered him with praise on a daily basis. To Kun, everything Terran thought was the way of the universe, and the world revolved around him accordingly. Kun often mimicked Terran's moves, hoping against hope that he was just a late bloomer and that the earth would do his bidding. It never did, but Kun was not discouraged.

Terran was happy to be followed around by Kun. So when Kun disappeared suddenly, leaving only a note saying that he had left on an adventure, of course Terran had followed. For the life of him, Terran couldn't figure why Kun would ever want to leave. It was a dangerous world, full of...well, dangers.

The day he had discovered Kun's disappearance, Terran had rifled through his father's drawers in search of maps, which he had found. He hid them underneath his bed, along with several other belongings that he would need later, like clothes, a compass, and money. There wasn't much as far as the money went, but it was all his savings, and he hoped it would last him long enough to find Kun. Wherever he'd gone, anyway.

Terran thought long and hard about Kun, running through every conversation about traveling or adventures they had ever had in his mind. Kun had wanted to go everywhere, much to Terran's dismay. That hardly narrowed it down. But still, he pored over the maps, tracing his finger along obscure paths and rivers, then studying the more traveled roads. There was really nowhere interesting in any direction, as far as Terran was concerned.

Several days later, the earthbender decided that he had given Kun a long enough head-start, and that he needed to start his journey as well. Terran scrawled a quick note to his parents, placing it on his pillow so they didn't miss, then packed his shoulder bag for a long journey. In the dead of night, Terran snuck out of his window and cut through the trees.

He would begin his journey by heading out to Ba Sing Se.

**A/N:** Gah, I've been so busy...Anyway, thanks for reading!


	4. Air

Prompt 4: Air

Terran cursed himself again, shielding his eyes with an arm whilst clinging to the hem of his shirt with the other. The wind was howling something fierce! He couldn't remember a single storm as wild as this one. The black clouds hung low and menacingly, and when Terran could spare a glance to his surroundings without getting flying dust in his eyes, everything seemed sort of...green and brownish-yellow.

At least it hadn't started raining.

Still, Terran desperately needed to find shelter. The raging wind was tearing at his clothes and hair, pummeling him with small pieces of debris and plumes of dust that it picked up from the wide plain. He was surprised that the tall grass remained rooted, but he supposed they would have to be durable in such harsh conditions.

Tiny bumps on the horizon were his destination: the mountains. The distance was disheartening, but he knew it would be well worth it once he reached it. There was a village there, famous for their dumplings. Kun had always wanted to try them. He hoped that they would run into one another there.

A harsh wind nearly plowed him over, and if it hadn't been for his firm stance he surely would have fallen ungracefully. Terran scowled at the strange sound. It began as a low, eerie whistling. Then it quickly escalated into a full-blown roar of wind.

The lone earthbender gaped, any curse he was about to utter snatched from his mouth by the wind. A funnel was forming in the clouds above him. Terran, though he had never seen one before, could only assume it was a tornado. He'd heard devastating tales of destruction, of death, of terror. And there was no shelter for miles.

In front of him, the tunnel touched the ground, and the effect was immediate. The grass and ground alike were torn up and sucked into the vortex, rushing high in the air before being spit out and dashed back to earth. Terran snapped out of his shock and cast a wild look around. No, there really was nowhere to go-except-!

Struggling against the pulling sensation, Terran stamped his foot with as much strength as he could muster. The ground split, and he threw himself into the crevice before slamming a make-shift awning over the hole. The wind whistled relentlessly, and he could feel the earth writhing as the calamity moved closer. Terran curled into himself, pressing his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes shut, willing it to end.

And suddenly, it did.

Terran cautiously moved, listening intently. Everything was silent and still. He opened the rock covering a crack and peered out.

It was still dark outside, but the tornado was gone. There was a thick trail of upturned earth left behind, scarring the plain. But it was over, at least.

Relieved, Terran climbed out and stood shakily. No tornado jumped out to surprise him. It was really over!

A giddy smile turned the corners of his lips up, and he took a moment to orientate himself with his surroundings again. He would make good time to the mountains, he was sure, now that the wind wasn't tearing at him.

It was only after he took a few steps that a loud clap of thunder resounded, instantly followed by a downpour of rain. Terran groaned loudly in frustration, though the curses that tumbled from his lips were muted by the thunder. Kun was going to pay for all his suffering!

**A/N: **Two updates in one day because I forgot I wrote the last one~

Thanks for reading!


	5. The Bison

Prompt 5: The Bison

Terran had been walking for quite a while. He didn't have a torch, so he mainly relied on sound and feeling to navigate through the dark cavern tunnels. He could only hope that he was going the right way, and if the dim light he saw ahead was anything to go by, it was.

But when he arrived at the end of the tunnel, he found it quite blocked by something. It was huge. And furry. And snoring.

"A bison?!" Terran groaned loudly, voice echoing back the way he had come. The sleeping beast tucked snugly in the cavern opening was not bothered by it. It continued to snore.

Terran, in no mood to deal with the bison, stooped and picked up a small pebble. He pelted it at the bison, but the small rock only bounced off its thick hide harmlessly. It did, however, leave a bump on Terran's head where it struck on the rebound.

After lamenting his injury for a few moments until the pain subsided, Terran narrowed his eyes at the creature, scowling furiously. There was no time to deal with it!

"Wake up!" he shouted, slapping its belly repeated. "Move, you lousy bison!"

The bison only snorted, belly jerking. Then it rolled over, curling into a tighter ball. Terran moaned in aggravation, dragging a hand down his face.

Terran took a few steps back and studied the little light that peeked over the top of the bison's body. Maybe he could squeeze through, if he could climb the bison. So he tentatively moved forward and grabbed two handfuls of the bison's thick fur. It didn't react, so he gave it an experimental tug to see if it would hold his weight. He shrieked in surprise as the bison rolled over again, this time crushing him underneath it.

"Get off me," Terran gasped, beating the bison as he struggled to free himself. "Get off me, get off me!"

The bison snored in reply.

Using earthbending, Terran managed to prop the heavy beast up enough so that he could squirm out. He gasped the stale air gratefully, regaining his senses before he pushed himself to his feet. Terran glowered at the bison. It seemed as though nothing could move it. But he certainly was not going back the way he came. He'd spent too much time traveling already. He couldn't stop now, not now that he was so close to reaching Kun. He'd finally gotten a lead on his whereabouts, and he wasn't about to lose it!

Summoning every vestige of his strength, Terran tensed his body, feeling his power surge through his chakras. He could do it. He took a deep breath and held it, bringing his arms up with his fingers splayed.

He released his willpower, and the edges of the tunnel blasted outward with a deafening boom. The bison bellowed in surprise, flailing its legs and tail, huge eyes rolling wildly. With another bray, the creature levitated and flew off in a beeline for the trees.

Terran laughed triumphantly, feeling the warm daylight streaming onto his cheeks. No dumb bison would stop him from reuniting with his friend! He ambled out of the debris, glancing back over his shoulder to admire his handiwork. It looked as though there had been an explosion, minus the smoke and fire.

All the more a showcase of his strength, he supposed.

**A/N: **Okay, definitely the last update for one day. -.- Thanks for reading!


	6. Badger Mole

Prompt 6: Badger Mole

It was strange, to say the least. For why on earth would a badger mole, of all things, be here, of all places? By all accounts it made no sense. As Terran pondered this shocking development, he momentarily forgot that he was hanging upside-down by his ankle. He'd stepped in a trap, setting it off.

He should have, in retrospect, known that the steaming, fully-cooked meal was too good to be true. Now that he thought about it, it was strange that there was a perfectly good plate of food in the middle of the woods, too. In any case, Terran's thoughts cut off here, mostly because the pressure in his head was building up. He had, after all, been suspended for quite a long while.

The badger mole was sniffing around, blind as it was. But it was also broad daylight, and badger moles rarely came out of the dark caves where they dwelled. Unless they were very hungry.

Terran, as the badger mole came closer, tried to reach up to the rope taut around his ankle. But his chest and stomach muscles didn't want to cooperate, and he let his arms fall again, dangling tantalizingly over the creature's head. "Hmmm," he said, noticing the badger mole snuffling around the steamy plate. His stomach growled jealously as the food was snapped up into strong jaws.

He wondered who had set the trap. Was it meant for the badger mole? If so, they could have forgone the civilization of the plate. Terran couldn't help but to feel the trap was indeed meant for a person, and that he had walked right into it. A cold thought struck him when he felt the badger mole's nose snuffle his hair: Was he meant to be the badger mole's lunch?!

Terran yelped and smacked the badger mole away. It hissed at him, wrinkling its snout, but went away nonetheless. He let out a sigh of relief. Now that that was taken care of, he could fully concentrate on freeing himself. His foot was already numb, and his leg was really starting to feel the strain of holding his weight.

He realized that he would not be able lift himself up and untie it, nor was there anything on his person able to cut the rope. The pressure in his head was still growing, and he wondered for a second whether his brain would pop. But then, thankfully, a sudden thought struck him: He was an earthbender, of course!

So a patch of earth rushed up to support him, and he raised it until he could pull himself into a comfortable sitting position on top of it. The blood drained back into his body, and he held his head as he sighed in relief. Terran waited until he felt better before untying the rope around his ankle. Once that was done, he leapt down to the ground, leaving the raised earth as a monument to his ingenuity.

His only regret was that the badger mole had eaten all that food.

**A/N:** Why must I be so busy? Gah, I love writing but there's just hardly any time for it (recreational, I mean, since I'm an English major and therefore have much writing and reading to do). ;-;

Anyway, enough complaining, more thanks for reading!


	7. Flames

Prompt 7: Flames

Terran immediately knew that something was wrong. Thick black plumes of smoke were rising into the sky in the distance, and he distinctly heard screams. The village was on fire.

So he ran towards it. Judging from the pillars, there was more than one fire. There must have been a raid, or some accident, and they had been unable to contain the flames. The fire had spread widely. In Terran's experience, that was devastating.

As he grew nearer, harsh breaths chafing his dry throat, he heard orders being called over the slightly lessened screaming. Calls for more water, to pass the bucket, form a line. It seemed that they were struggling to divide up the water. As they put one out, a small flame would jump to another building, igniting another one. Or a neglected fire would grow, consuming everything in its path.

Terran didn't stop to announce his presence or ask if they'd like his help. Something needed to be immediately. And luckily, he knew exactly what to do. Years earlier, a house fire had started in his home village, and everyone had rushed to the well. But drawing the bucket back up was taking time; it the driest time of year, after all. It was Kun who had suggested the idea to Terran. At first he didn't think it would work, but he tried it anyway despite the danger that he would end up destroying the house beyond repair.

The young earthbender skidded to a halt at the nearest fire, then slammed his heel into the ground. Two large boulders rose from the earth, and he levitated them so that they were just above the house. Few people noticed, too focused on other fires to spare any glances. Terran placed his palms together, prompting the floating rocks to press against one another. He rubbed his hands furiously together, and a thick, fine powder of dust was grinded from the surfaces of the rubbing rocks.

The flames were stifled underneath the onslaught of dirt, reducing them to embers. Terran moved on, hoping that the awed villagers had enough sense to douse the embers before they flared up again. He repeated the process wordlessly, tirelessly. There were many flames throughout the village, and it led him to believe that someone had deliberately set them. Perhaps bandits did it.

Finally, once it was all done, Terran collapsed out of the way so that the villagers could throw water. Once they had ensured that they were safe again, and took inventory of the damage, they turned their attention to the stranger. By then, Terran had caught his breath and stood, brushing himself off. His hands were a bit raw from all that rubbing, but he didn't really mind.

He was approached by an older man, who carried himself with the air of someone in charge. He must have been the elected leader, because most of the other villagers stayed behind him.

"Thank you, traveler," boomed the man. "You've saved us."

Terran shrugged. "Not so big a deal."

"No, it is," the man insisted. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Li Ming, the mayor of this village. On behalf of my people, thank you. Is there anything we can do to repay you...?"

"Terran," he said. "And thank you. If it's not too much trouble, is it possible for me to stay here? That is, if your inn hasn't burnt down." He cast a troubled look around. "What happened, anyway?"

Li Ming's face darkened, and several villagers' did as well. "Bandits," he said, confirming Terran's suspicions. "They've moved on, though. They probably won't be back for a long while."

"Still," Terran said, "they should be punished for their misdeeds."

"Indeed," agreed Li Ming.

Several people murmured their agreements and nodded, looking at Terran with approval.

A middle-aged woman balancing a toddler on her hip stepped forward. "You're more than welcome to stay with us, young man."

Terran smiled at her kindness. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Wonderful," Li Ming said, directing the comment towards the woman. "Terran, is there anything else you might need? We can give you food, clothes. Just ask, and you shall have it." When it looked as though Terran would protest, he held up a hand and said, "It is the least we can do since you've saved us. Had it not been for you, our village would have burned to the ground, and we would have lost everything."

Terran reluctantly nodded. "Thank you. Say, have any travelers come through here?"

Li Ming blinked in surprise. "Oh, yes, quite a few," said he. "But you're asking for one in particular?"

Terran fought back a smirk at the man's insightfulness. "Yes. A boy my age, named Kun. He looks a bit dorky, about this tall-" He raised his hand to about his cheekbone, "-and he looks a bit like an armadillo-lion. Ringing any bells?"

Li Ming furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "Armadillo-lion, you say? Yes, yes, sounds familiar. But I believe he said his name was Daichi."

"Daichi," Terran repeated, looking incredulous. When he received a confirming nod from Li Ming, he pressed the heel of his hand to his eye. "Daichi? Daichi! Daichi!"

"Terran?" Li Ming raised an eyebrow. His villagers also looked on, some in confusion and some in concern.

"He calls himself Daichi!" Terran exclaimed, as though clarifying himself. "That jerk! Imbecile! Armadillo-lion! Fatty! Slow-witted, tea-drinking, messy-headed nonbender!"

"I take it Daichi is a name of some meaning?" Li Ming asked, a bit amused by Terran's apparent anguish.

Terran blinked slowly, collecting himself. "Daichi was the name of the statue I shaped in a field not far from my home village." He left out the fact that he had imaged it after himself.

"I see," Li Ming nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Well, now you know that, it'll be easier to find him, won't it?"

"I'm going to kill him when I find him," Terran said through gritted teeth.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	8. Honor

Prompt 8: Honor

If it was one thing Terran was, it was honorable. That's not to say he didn't cheat at dice every once in a while (come on, really, can you blame a guy?), but all in all he liked to thing he was a pretty good person. Unlike that soldier harassing a pair of women as they traveled down the street.

The man was obviously intoxicated. His hand was pressed against the wall of the pub, though his thick frame extended over to the sidewalk, where he blocked the passage of two young ladies, who eyed him with contempt and nervousness. From his distance, Terran couldn't hear what was being said, but from the expressions on the women's faces, it was not an exchange of pleasantries.

"There you two are!" Terran exclaimed, appearing behind the soldier.

The soldier whipped around so fast that he nearly gave himself whiplash. His bleary eyes, after a sluggish moment, locked in on Terran. The earthbender ignored him and gave the women a meaningful look, grinning broadly.

"I've been looking all over you," Terran continued airily, pushing rudely past the drunken man.

The young women quickly glanced at one another in surprise, then went along with the ploy, relief barely concealed. "Sorry, we were a little sidetracked," giggled the shorter lady, waving her hand apologetically.

"No matter," Terran said poshly, linking his arms through their elbows. "Let us be off, then, for we've things to do."

He began to lead them away from the soldier, and they were more than willing to follow. A rough hand to Terran's chest stopped them, and the boy glared stonily at the drunk.

"I wuz talkin' to 'em," slurred the man angrily.

Terran looked at him levelly. "Were you really? Shame." And he continued onwards.

The girl on Terran's right arm shied away from the grip of the drunken man with a cry of disgust. The drunk suddenly found himself splayed out on the ground, looking up at the darkening sky. A second later he felt the pain. With a groan, he lifted his head up, trying to figure out what happened.

Terran stood over him, fist raised. If looks could kill, the drunk would have died right then. Making sure to aim his spit so that it landed on the soldier's face, Terran swiftly turned, took the ladies' arms again, and stalked away. The soldier dropped his head down to the dust and let the alcoholic stupor envelop his consciousness.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	9. Humility

Prompt 9: Humility

Terran couldn't help himself.

He knew it was wrong, stealing, but really, it was just a bit of tea leaves. It was a tea shop, it was full of tea leaves! Surely the fat old owner could spare a few measly leaves? Terran had no money left, and he didn't dare steal any food at the moment, and the thought of robbery never once crossed his mind. He just needed a bit of a pick-me-up, a little energy, so he could go around and find a few odd jobs to earn a few coins. Then, if he had enough, he'd leave a mysterious tip for the tea shop owner in payment of the leaves.

Honestly, it was just a few leaves.

Terran stared down at his feet, shame-faced. The old tea shop owner merely looked at him in disappointment, as though the earthbender were his grandson or something. Then the man sighed and extended the handful of leaves toward Terran, who blinked rapidly in shock.

"Take them, young man," the old man said in a kindly voice. "I can see that you're hungry. Here I only serve tea, but these leaves give you energy. Although, I suppose you already knew that."

A shameful crimson crept onto Terran's cheeks. "I don't want them," he said, turning away.

The old man patiently held them out, his gaze never leaving Terran's. The young man was considerably taller, but nonetheless quite intimidated. If Terran didn't know any better, he'd say the man should have been a general. He certainly had the aura of one.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" asked a sudden voice.

Terran whipped around to see a man around his age, amber eyes narrowed suspiciously. One side of his face was marred by a puckered pink burn scar, though half of it was hidden by the mop of dark hair hanging over his forehead.

"Ah, Zuko," the old man greeted. "Merely helping out a young friend."

Terran turned back to the old uncle, looking mutinous. If he'd spared another glance to Zuko, he'd see a mirror of his expression.

"Uncle, you can't just go around giving away free stuff. This is a business!"

"But it's my business," the man replied calmly, still holding out the herbs.

Terran couldn't help but marvel at his stubbornness, and the fact that his arm was still steady.

"Go on, then. Take them."

"I said no."

"Uncle!"

"Take them."

"No."

Zuko stomped forward and snatched them from his uncle's hand. A tray was tucked under his other arm, and Terran realized that he was the waiter. "Uncle, you're too kind for your own good. If you just give things away, we'll never make any profit."

"Or," the old man said, ever calmly, carefully prying the leaves back, "he will graciously accept my offer, and later repay me for it." He cast his eyes over Terran again, stopping him from edging towards the exit.

Zuko threw his hands up, apparently having had enough, and stormed out. The uncle never moved from his spot. The tea leaves were extended to Terran again. His knees wobbled weakly, nudging his mind toward taking the leaves. When his stomach joined the reverie, Terran sighed and took them from the old man's hand.

"Thank you," he muttered, keeping his gaze low.

He could hear the smile in the man's voice. "I wish you the best of luck, young man."

Terran, unable to trust his voice, nodded numbly and promptly left. He would be back to repay the man, no doubt about it. Kindness like that made him vulnerable, and Terran refused to exploit it. He would come back.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! ^-^


	10. Defeat

Prompt 10: Defeat

Terran moaned lowly and tried to move. A wave of pain shot through him, and he winced, freezing until it subsided. It wasn't until then that he heard the mocking voice over him, and he began to remember why he was hurting so much.

He lost the fight. He couldn't believe it.

"Well?" sneered the voice over him. "Aren't you going to show me what you're made of? Huh? Huh?"

Terran peeled his eyes open and glared up. The figure over him was blocking out the sun, thus casting a dark shadow over them both. He couldn't see his offender's facial features. In a bout of anger, Terran shoved himself to his feet and glared, fingers curling into tight fists at his side.

"I'm not done yet," he said through gritted teeth. He could taste coppery blood in his mouth, but refused to give his attacker the satisfaction of seeing him spit it out. Not unless he spat it in that jerk's face. "Besides," he smirked, "I've been going easy on you, is all. You're a girl."

His opponent smirked, her cherry red lips tight. "Oh really?" was her reply. "It has nothing to do with your being a weakling bender?"

Terran's eye twitched. He performed a rapid ritual, the earth moving according to his limbs, which moved at ferocious speed. The girl easily dodged all of them, then pelleted him with needles of water from a nearby barrel.

A stomp brought up a pillar of earth, effectively blocking the attack. He lowered, feeling particularly proud of himself, only to see that she had disappeared.

Before he could locate her again, she was behind him.

"Boo!" she whispered into his ear.

He whipped around, but then found himself being enveloped by a cold blanket of liquid. The girl smirked at him. He was completely immobilized, his head being the only appendage that was free. Unfortunately he had not yet mastered earthbending with his chin, although he was working on it.

But at the moment he glared at the girl, feeling a crimson blush blooming on his cheeks and ears.

The girl stepped back, lowering him back to the ground gently and allowing the water to fall and soak into the ground. She smiled at him, but he folded his arms.

"You started it, remember," she said, wagging a finger at him.

Terran narrowed his eyes. "I was trying to help you!"

"I didn't need help," she said, gesturing to the other five men unconscious on the ground. "Excuse me for attacking yet another adversary. You sort of came out of nowhere, squealing like a raccoon-squirrel."

"I did no such thing!" Terran balked. "Anyway, I'm leaving, if you've finished being a jerk."

The girl rolled her eyes at him. "My name's Benji," she called after him. "Hope to see you again. Perhaps under better circumstances?"

Terran rolled his stiff shoulders. "Terran." Without looking back, he raised a hand in farewell.

"Oh, we're going the same way," Benji said, appearing beside him. "Guess we can travel a bit together, yeah?"

"Ugh."

**A/N:** Finals are coming up. I think I might die.

Thanks for reading! ^-^ The next will be up as soon as I write it.


	11. Fear

Prompt 11: Fear

"Are you scared?" Benji asked, looking down.

"No," Terran said, staring past his toes. The ground was very, very far away.

"Sure?"

"Sure."

As one, the pair turned and looked behind them. The bandits were coming closer, whooping excitedly as they realized that their prey were cornered at the edge of a cliff.

Terran and Benji locked eyes, and then Terran stomped as hard as he dared, willing the earth to bend into the shape he desired. A seemingly never ending staircase formed at their feet, and Benji immediately led the way.

It was difficult to focus both in front of him and behind him. He had to make sure that there were steps before Benji so that they had a place to go, and also that the steps behind him crumbled away so that they could not be followed. But whether it was his own skill or his adrenaline, Terran didn't know, but he managed it.

About halfway down the cliff face Benji slowed, forcing Terran to do so as well. Panting, he looked up. The bandits were leaning cautiously over the edge, leering down at them.

He exchanged a glance with Benji. Terran wondered whether his face was as flushed as hers, and whether sweat was pouring from his body as well. He supposed it was. He didn't mind.

As they locked eyes, they both broke out into grins and laughed. Benji turned her attention upwards and shouted her own insults. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Terran joined in on the fun, too. The fun ended abruptly as he realized he'd lost concentration and the foundation beneath their feet crumbled away.

They both shouted in surprise as they lost their balance and began to fall. Benji scrambled for a handhold on the cliff wall, but found no purchase. Luckily, Terran did, and he grabbed for Benji as she slipped past them.

"Good job," Benji said in the most sarcastic tone she could muster under the circumstance.

Terran shot her a glare, but did not retort as he was too busy focusing on forming a ledge. Once they both had their feet firmly beneath them again, Benji punched him in the shoulder.

"What do you say we get out of here?" she asked good-naturedly.

Terran snorted at her, but agreed by forming a long slide, then a bench on which they could ride down.

"Why didn't you do this in the first place?"

"Shut up already!"

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Gosh, college finals are next week. I'm going to spend all weekend studying. Maybe. I don't know.

Next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. :)


	12. Love

Prompt 12: Love

"I love these things!" cried Terran, words slightly muffled as he stuffed his mouth. "What are they?"

"Fried lemur droppings," replied the kind stall owner.

Terran choked in horror.

**A/N:** Short but sweet, I think. Sorry it's been so long. I've only just now finished finals, so I can write stuff now. ^-^b

Thanks for reading!


	13. When did this happen?

Prompt 13: "When did this happen?"

"When did this happen?" Terran breathed, unable to tear his eyes away.

His bag slipped from his shoulder and landed heavily on the charred ground, forgotten. The young earthbender stumbled forward, wide eyes roaming the blackened remains of what was once a thriving village. There was nothing left but the skeletons of homes and stores, and ash that blanketed the ground like snow.

"Hello?" he called, whipping around as he heard a noise.

It was only the sound of a weakened support crashing to the foundation.

Terran nearly leapt out of his skin when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. Benji looked at him sadly. "What do you think happened, Terran?" she asked softly, voice hardly carrying through the crushing silence.

"Firebenders," he growled, body shaking with suppressed anguish and rage.

"We should go," she said.

With a terse nod, Terran bent at the waist to retrieve his belongings, and they passed, ghost-like, through the destroyed town.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	14. It's the quenchiest!

Prompt 14: "It's the Quenchiest!"

"What is it?" Terran asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Cactus juice," Benji replied. "It'll quench ya. Nothing's quenchier. It's the quenchiest!"

"Those aren't words."

"No," she agreed, "but this is cactus juice. Drink it."

"Are you okay?"

"Look, a flower!"

"That's a rock."

"It's so pretty," she crooned, petting it.

Terran dubiously looked down at the bowl she had handed to him, then cast another look to his friend. Sighing, he tipped the bowl so that the juice splashed onto the ground and soaked into the dirt.

"It's time for bed, I think," he said, grabbing one of her arms and steering her toward a good spot to make camp. "Let's set up your...bedroll." He trailed off when he saw that Benji had flopped down onto the bare sand and began to snore loudly. Terran shook his head and covered her up, then set about making a fire for the night.

He really hated the desert.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	15. Sand

Prompt 15: Sand

"I'm not going out there," Terran said, hugging the tree and pouting at Benji.

She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "We're just passing through. Nothing's going to happen."

"Except we'll both die of dehydration," he retorted.

"It's not even that great of a desert!"

"I can't bend sand, Benji!"

"So?"

"So let's just go around."

"Terran!"

They glared at each other, both stubbornly insisting on their own plan. It seemed it was an impasse.

"We'll duel for it," Benji said, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes at him in a challenge.

"Fine."

They took their stances.

"Ready," Benji said.

"Set," said Terran.

And then together, "Go!"

Terran suddenly found himself flat on his back, having had no time to bend the earth to his will. He lifted his head to glare at his companion. "You cheated," he accused.

"Nope," she said, bending the water back into her horn flask. "You're just slow. Let's go."

"Ugh!"

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	16. Swamp

Prompt 16: Swamp

"Hello? Benji? Anyone?"

Terran turned full circle, looking for anything that might help him. That tornado had come out of nowhere, plucking him and Benji both from the ground. In the whirlwind Terran lost Benji and was unable to distinguish up from left and down from right, and he was just horribly dizzy, and now he was lost in a huge, smelly swamp. He'd just had to yank the third elbow leech from him, and all in all he was getting very cross.

With a heavy sigh, Terran trudged along, feet squelching with each step. It was hot and sticky where he was, and he hoped that Benji was having as much trouble as he was.

The young earthbender came to a halt when he heard a familiar laugh. He turned just in time to see a very familiar mop of dark hair disappear behind a tree.

"Kun?!"

Terran raced to the tree as quickly as he could, losing a boot in the process but not caring. When he arrived at the tree, Kun was gone. He spotted him in the distance, weaving between the mossy green trunks.

"Kun, wait up!" he called, running after him. He leapt from upraised root to upraised root. The huge things twisted and intertwined with each other, and it was difficult to keep an eye on both his path and his friend, who somehow managed to stay the same distance ahead of him without seeming to move.

"Hey!" Terran screamed, getting angry. "I've been searching for you and searching for you, and now that I've found you you're playing games?! Come here and face me like a man! You stupid, idiotic jerk! Hey!"

Kun ignored him in favor of appearing high above Terran's head, grinning mischievously. Terran gaped at him, wondering how on earth he had managed that.

"Say something!" he said, a pleading tone underlying the annoyance.

Kun swung around the tree trunk to another branch, swaying ominously off-balance. Terran's heart stuttered when Kun fell.

But halfway to the ground, Kun instantly disappeared.

"Huh?" Terran uttered.

His eyes searched his surroundings, and when he didn't see anyone, he rubbed them. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was he going crazy?

"Yo, Terran!" called a familiar voice.

Terran turned, brow furrowed. "Benji?"

"There you are," Benji said, sliding down a particularly slanted root to reach him. She was carrying her muddied shoes in one hand. "Let's get out of-hey!"

Terran had grabbed her by both shoulders, then touched her face, staring at her intently. She glared back at him. "You're real?" he asked.

"Of course I am, you idiot," Benji hissed, shoving her shoes into his stomach, forcing him to release her. "And we need to get out of here, as I was saying. I found someone who can help us. Let's go."

Terran followed her obediently, rubbing his sore belly with one hand. He cast his eyes to one side and saw Kun grinning at him from between two close trees. With a wink, not-Kun faded away. Terran shuddered and shook his head. The sooner they out of the swamp, the better.

**A/N:** I feel like this is the first one in a long time that this "story" has gotten back on topic. Just a bit. I don't know.

Thanks for reading!


	17. Metal

Prompt 17: Metal

"Let me out!" Terran demanded, pounding his fist against the steel box he had found himself in. "Let me out, let me out, letmeout!"

A bang from the outside was accompanied by a harsh, "Shut up in there!"

"What do you want with me?" Terran asked defiantly.

He was ignored.

Terran cast his hands about in the dark, confined space, searching for any weaknesses. There were none. He cursed under his breath and sat down. Between him and the ground was a thick layer of metal, but he thought that he might be strong enough to get past the barrier.

He concentrated as hard as he could, trying to feel the earth. It responded, albeit weakly. It was enough, Terran hoped.

The metal underneath him dented inwards from the force of the earth, but did not break. Terran did not allow that to deter him, and hit the box again and again. The tall metal container tipped over, spilling Terran onto his side, but he continued to batter the weakened spot. The alarmed cries from outside told him he didn't have much time left, and with a surge of adrenaline the box was slammed open.

The young earthbender leapt out, momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight. He stamped his foot, sending a shockwave of earth out around him to knock the enemies off balance so he could adjust. Casting a glance around, he found himself near a forest, and he took off running. The shouts behind him spurred him on, and it didn't take long to lose them.

Terran finally, after his lungs began to burn, slowed to a stop and doubled over, gasping for breath. With another look around, he found himself in familiar territory. He wasn't far from the village that he had been stolen from. As his belongings were likely still there, he decided to quickly return, grab them, and take off.

He wouldn't rest until there were many miles between him and that village.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	18. Sword

Prompt 18: Sword

"May I try?"

The master swordsman turned at the voice to see a young, tanned man. He was obviously a traveler, and looked a bit dusty and tired. After a quick judgment, he decided that the boy wouldn't take away his attention from the gathering crowd watching his swordplay.

"Of course, young traveler," he said grandly, presenting the hilt of the gleaming sword. "Have you ever used one before?"

"Nope." The traveler held it upright in front of him to examine the blade. Upon catching his reflection in the metal, he turned the sword at several angles to watch his face dance across it.

The swordsman almost laughed at the childlike curiosity. "Well, how about you take a few practice swings on this post here?"

Terran's eyes fell on the wooden post that the swordsman had been using to display his strength. It was already slashed up, almost methodically. "All right," he conceded, stepping forward and dropping his bag at his feet.

One-handedly, Terran slashed the sword upwards from his opposite hip.

The crowd collectively murmured when nothing happened. It looked and sounded as though the boy had hit the post, but there was no mark. But then they cried out in surprise, and the swordsman's smug smirk fell, as the top of the wood slid to one side from a now apparent diagonal cut.

Terran had cut the post clean through with one strike, and the top of the wood fell to the dust with a heavy thump.

"Amazing!" the swordsman uttered, turning to the young man, who had resumed studying the blade. "You said you've never used one before?"

"I haven't," Terran replied, handing the sword back to him carefully.

"You should train under me!"

"Hm," the young earthbender said, furrowing his brow. "I don't know. It's not really my style."

With that, he bent and picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and went on his way, oblivious to the gaping stares that followed him.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! The next will be up as soon as I write it. :)


	19. Hate

Prompt 19: Hate

"Fried lemur droppings?"

"No, thanks," Terran said vehemently, turning his face from the proffered delicacy. "I find it quite disgusting. I hate it."

The shop owner looked a bit put out, but since she was used to those sorts of reactions moved on to the next passersby. Terran continued on his way, and heard the unfortunate soul behind him choking as he discovered just what he had put in his mouth. The young earthbender's heart went out to him.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	20. Non-Bender AU

Prompt 20: Non-Bender AU

The fire was quickly consuming the house, the smoke was blinding and choking him all at once. He could hear his brother somewhere to his right, choking and screaming. Terran tried to move toward him, but there was a wall of fire blocking his path.

He heard his mother scream from outside, wailing in despair as she realized her two children were inside. Several more shouts joined hers, and Terran was sure they were calling for water, forming a line. He couldn't remember how the fire had started, but he knew that he had to get out or he would die.

But then his brother screamed, and he remembered that he had to get him out as well. But where was he?! Terran couldn't even see his own hands in the thick smoke. He coughed violently, and black began to creep around the edges of his vision.

A crash nearby alerted him that the house was beginning to collapse, the fire having eaten away the foundation and support. Still his brother was screaming. In a detached sort of way, Terran marveled that his brother was finding enough air to cry like that, for Terran himself had none.

Strong arms looped around his chest and lifted him. Suddenly he was being carried out, and the whole world was revolving sickeningly. But then he was deposited into someone's cradling arms, and the strong ones disappeared. A tall figure flashed by the corner of Terran's eye, but he couldn't identify the man for sure. He was going back into the house, no doubt for his brother.

Terran wanted to cheer him on, to thank him, but all he could do was cough painfully, tears streaming from his eyes. His mother's arms wrapped even more tightly around him, protectively. Terran, through the watery haze, could see the house burning. The red and orange flames roared angrily, consuming everything in its path.

He wished he could control it. No, he wished he could control water, to put out the flames, because the meager buckets some of the villagers were tossing into the doorway to keep the path clear was doing nothing. Terran would even settle for controlling the earth or wind, because he knew either of those worked almost as well as water when it came to putting out fires.

The house gave an ominous moan, and appeared to bulge at the sides as though it were deflating. But then it collapsed, and everyone screamed in horror. The man who had saved Terran, and had gone back in for the younger brother, had not come out. Terran's mother collapsed, screaming and wailing with abandon. Terran merely sat there numbly, staring at the burning, flattened mass that was once his house. Underneath it was his brother and his savior. Both were dead.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	21. Bright

Prompt 21: Bright

"Your eyes are bright as starlight," Terran said teasingly, smirking down at Benji. "They twinkle just like them." He craned his head back and looked wistfully up at the stars, tears burning at the backs of his eyeballs.

Benji's ridiculing laugh gave way to a coughing fit.

Terran rubbed her arms until it passed. Her body was shivering, though it was not cold. He ignored the wet stain growing on his shirt and trousers where she lay over him.

His tears didn't fall until she had gone completely limp in his arms and her last breath had left her lips.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	22. Victory

Prompt 22: Victory

Terran gaped at Benji incredulously. She, too, was blinking in shock, lying flat on her back. Then he burst out laughing, and her shock morphed into indignation.

"I won!" Terran cheered, pumping his fists into the air. "I won! I won!"

Benji propped herself up on her elbows, glaring daggers at him as he danced. Then her irritation melted away, and she laughed with him. He was a lot stronger than he or anyone else gave him credit for, she would give him that. But that only meant she wouldn't go so easy on him the next time.

Terran's victory was short-lived as Benji jerked her head back, causing the puddle underneath his feet to freeze into ice, thus tripping him and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Ow!"

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	23. Did you see that?

Prompt 23: "Did you see that?"

Terran knew an amateur when he saw one, and this kid was definitely one. His stance was too wide, his elbows tucked in too far, and his movements slow and uncoordinated. It was no wonder he was losing the fight. Not to mention the fact that the bully was clearly three times the kid's size.

So, naturally, Terran had to step in.

A well-aimed kick sent a rock hurtling toward the bully, looking for all its worth as though the kid had bent it. It struck its target dead-center, sprawling the bully into the dirt and leaving a nasty black bruise on his forehead. More bewildered than hurt, the bully pushed himself up and looked incredulously at the kid, who blinked like a rabbit-deer caught in torch-light.

Then the kid grinned and laughed triumphantly. "Did you see that?" he beamed, flexing his muscle. "I told you I could take you!"

"Oh yeah?" said the bully, recovering. He stood and brushed himself off. "Then just wait till I tell Mom that you tried to steal from the candy shop!"

The grin immediately fell from both the kid's face and Terran's in the shadow. "No!" cried the younger one, holding out his hands and chasing the bully. "Don't tell Mom! Please, don't! Brother, please!"

Terran dragged a hand down his face.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I write ^-^


End file.
